Congratulations
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Es el dia en que todos estan celebrando la boda de Ichigo y de Rukia, pero, que pasaria si Inoue Orihime se le ocurre la idea de declararle sus sentimientos al shinigami sustituto, ¿Cómo reaccionaria Ichigo ante esa declaracion?. MAL SUMMARY


**Congratulations**  
**(Felicidades)**

¡Hola, holitas minna-san! Bueno antes de que comiencen a leer este es mi segundo ONE-SHOT.

Lamento que no haya podido actualizar los capítulos mis otros fics, ya que, tengo mucho trabajo en el colegio que no he tenido el tiempo para continuar con los capítulos -.-', pero en fin estoy dando lo mejor de mí para terminarlos tan rápido como sea posible :D.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece al igual que la canción "CONGRATULATIONS", sino que estas dos les pertenecen a KUBO TITE-SENSEI y a BLUE OCTOBER.**

En fin que disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

El ambiente que rodeaba aquella chica de cabellos era feliz y alegre. Para Orihime Inoue, todo giraba en torno a su largo tiempo de enamoramiento y amistad con Ichigo Kurosaki. Después de todo era la boda de Rukia y la de él. Música y risas llenaron el ambiente la gente convivía y bailaba con sus pajeras. Orihime vio a Ichigo besar a su novia antes de sentarse y a servirse un vaso de sake.

Tragó su orgullo, sabía que esta sería la última oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos a su amigo. También sabía que esto sería egoísta, y eso haría que Ichigo y Rukia se enfadarían con ella, pero aquella carga en su pecho era demasiado fuerte, y ella necesitaba descargarlo cuanto antes.

Orihime siempre había estado enamorada de Ichigo desde que ella podía recordar. Cada noche había soñado en su altura, imagen musculatura, su luz, sus mechones de cabellos naranjas, sus ojos color ámbar, su fruncida mirada. Quería decirle todo lo que ella sentía, pero era demasiado tímida para decírselo.

Entonces Rukia, aquella chica shinigami que cambió el mundo de Ichigo y le dio un propósito de vivir, entró en escena. Ellos hacían cualquier cosa juntos desde que se conocieron: Ichigo ayudaba a Rukia hacer sus deberes e incluso salvarla de su ejecución, Rukia trataba de protegerlo de ser asesinado antes de que la arrestarán y lo animaba cuando estaba deprimido. Cuando ella fue testigo de todo esto, Orihime sabía que nunca podría hacer nada de eso a Ichigo a pesar de que lo quería. Por lo tanto, ella estaba celosa de Rukia, pero nunca lo demostró porque se convirtieron en las mejores amigas.

Cuando Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida y Sado irrumpieron en Hueco Mundo para salvarla de las garras de Aizen, Orihime se sintió esperanzada y agradecida de ser rescatada. Sin embargo, esa esperanza fue aplastada cuando vio a Ichigo sostenía una de las manos a una Rukia herida mientras que los médicos de la cuarta división le curaban sus heridas. Ella notó la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo cada vez cuando su amada Rukia estaba siendo curada. Todo lo que Orihime podía hacer era alejarse avergonzada de sí misma.

Ahora aquí está - en una boda – la boda de Ichigo y de Rukia. Si había alguna oportunidad de contarle Ichigo cómo se sentía, sería ahora. Orihime tragó sonoramente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba a su objetivo de su afecto.

Ella se paró a un lado de él y cuidadosamente le tocó el hombro. Ichigo giró su cabeza para luego mirar a su amiga.

– Hola Inoue. – saludó alegremente – ¿Qué pasa? – Orihime volvió a tragar saliva y le señaló una silla vacía que se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

– No, no lo está; toma asiento. – Ichigo sonrió. En silencio, Orihime se sentó.

– Así que, ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – preguntó Ichigo, iniciando la conversación.

– Sí, quería darte mis felicitaciones a ustedes dos una vez más. Espero que tengas un gran futuro con ella. – respondió Orihime con una tímida sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias, Inoue. Así lo haré. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado. – se quedó observando a su bella esposa, mientras que ella estaba bailando con Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Shuheii y Nanao.

– Oye, quiero habla contigo sobre algo y tengo miedo de lo que tú y Rukia-chan hagan o digan algo sobre mí, ya que este es un momento inapropiado para decir esto. Sin embargo, mi corazón no puede soportar la presión de mantener esto por mucho tiempo dentro. Te pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier inconveniente que pueda causar. – Ichigo frunció el ceño y trajo su cabeza más cerca de ella para que pudiera escucharla mejor.

– Vamos a escucharlo entonces – dijo calmado. Orihime suspiró y tragó una vez más y dijo.

– Yo sé que es demasiado tarde para decir esto y sé lo mucho que amas a Kuchiki-san, pero he estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Todas las noches soñaba contigo y siempre he pensado que tú y yo podríamos estar juntos. Sin embargo, por favor no te enojes conmigo, pero desde que Kuchiki-san entró en su vida había sentido celos de ella porque yo nunca haría las mismas cosas que ella había hecho. También me siento impotente. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero espero que entiendas mis sentimientos por ti. – el corazón de Ichigo se retorció por la culpa cuando se alejó un poco hacia atrás.

– Lo siento mucho, Inoue, por lo que has pasado. Entiendo tus sentimientos por mí, sin embargo, también tienes que entender que Rukia es mi vida ahora. Incluso si me hubieras dicho eso antes, yo todavía no sentiría lo mismo. Una vez más, Inoue, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por herir sus sentimientos, pero gracias por decirme lo que tenías en tus pensamientos. – Orihime sonrió con tristeza.

– Sí, está bien. Espero que tengas una vida maravillosa.

– Lo haré y cuídate, ¿De acuerdo? – Ichigo sonrió un poco, con la esperanza de iluminar los ánimos de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba del lugar, una canción lenta comenzó a tocar y a escucharse en los altavoces mientras que Rukia corrió rápidamente hacia su marido, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile. Ella miró a Orihime y le sonrió, lo que a su amiga le regresó la sonrisa.

Mientras observaba a la pareja de baile en los brazos del otro, ella agarró su bolso y el abrigo que se encontraba en el guardarropa de la entrada. Miró por última vez a la pareja feliz, mientras que ella se alejaba de la recepción, de su pasado.

_¿Está ocupado ese asiento?_  
_¡Felicidades!_  
_¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?_  
_Mi mente es un poco va rápido_  
_Voy a tratar de bajar la velocidad para que tu_  
_Creo que me gustaría dar una vuelta_  
_Quiero darte algo_  
_Que he querido darte por años..._  
_Mi corazón._

Ichigo y Rukia bailaban al compás de la música mientras que sus miradas se encontraban uno al otro como aquel día en que se conocieron. Aquel brillo de felicidad y de amor de la amatista con el avellana se fundió en uno como los de sus corazones que también lo hacían.

– ¿De que hablaron tú y Orihime, Ichi? – pregunto inocentemente Rukia a su nuevo esposo.

– Nada importante, Rukia. Mejor disfrutemos de nuestra velada. – respondió Ichigo queriendo evitar la pregunta de su esposa.

– Ichigo. Por favor. – la nueva Kurosaki miro con cariño y a la vez con suplica al pelinaranja, ante aquella mirada de su nueva mujer el shinigami sustituto dejo escapar un respiro mientras le decía lo siguiente.

– Está bien… te lo diré, Rukia, no porque eres una enana–mandona–adicta a esos horribles conejos. –antes de que Rukia decidiera darle un tremendo pisotón en el pie de Ichigo continuo. – Sino porque te prometí ante el altar todo lo que haría en mi vida.

– Ichi… – se sonrojo Rukia al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras salir de la boca de su marido. Ichigo tomo un respiro y dijo.

– Orihime me confeso que ella siempre me amo.

_(Mi corazón... mi dolor no se cubrirá... me dejaste)_  
_Mi corazón_  
_(Mi corazón no puede tomar este encubrimiento... me dejaste)_

El corazón de Rukia dio un vuelco mientras que sentía en la boca de su estómago contraerse. Al momento de que ella sintió todo eso Ichigo la acerco fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras que se dejaban llevar por la música del coro de aquella lenta y hermosa canción que escogieron las hermanas, y a la vez cuñadas de la pelinegra, junto con el padre de familia, que también era el suegro de la ex–Kuchiki.

– O-Orihime… ¿e-ella se te confeso? ¿El día de nuestra boda? – Rukia estaba en shock mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y a la vez que ella se aferraba al abrazo de su esposo para no decaer en plena pista de baile.

– Lo siento… no debí decírtelo, ni mucho menos en este momento, lamento si te hice sentir mal; mi querida Rukia. – se disculpó el shinigami sustituto con su pequeña esposa teniente del 13º escuadrón.

– No, no Ichigo, tú no tienes nada de que perdonar. – dijo la ex–Kuchiki mientras alzo su vista perdiéndose en aquella hermosa mirada color avellana de su marido. – Tarde o temprano… esto tenía que pasar.

– ¿Tenía que pasar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo confundido a su esposa.

– Todos… todos sabíamos que Orihime siempre había estado enamorada de ti. – respondió la pelinegra mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del shinigami sustituto, sentía una inmensa vergüenza y culpa en su interior cuando se lo dijo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Hasta tú sabias los sentimientos de Inoue, Rukia? – levanto un poco la voz el Kurosaki pero eso no quería decir que nadie le había escuchado, debido a la música y las voces de las personas que comenzaron a comentar lo tierno que se veían los dos al bailar.

– Por supuesto que todos lo sabíamos Ichigo, pensamos que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de ello. – Rukia también alzo un poco la voz que solamente fue escuchada por Ichigo y nadie más. – Pero claro cómo eres un cabeza hueca te diste cuenta hasta muy tarde. – se burló.

_He venido a ver la luz en mi mejor amigo_  
_Tú pareces tan feliz como tú nunca lo has sido_  
_Mi oportunidad de ser abierto se rompió y ahora eres la Sra. De Él_

La pareja de shinigamis seguían continuando con su baile mientras que la mirada de Rukia observo el suelo y a la vez de sus zapatos y la de su esposo. Ella comenzó a recordar los días en que Orihime y ella convivían cuando estaban en la secundaria y preparatoria, y bueno, también cuando tenían que enfrentarse contra un Hueco, Menos Grande, o cualquiera otra criatura existente que quería apoderarse de Karakura o de las almas.

Pero luego recordó algo más, algo que hacía que su corazón se oprimiera mucho más a su pecho, era el día en que la pelinaranja de cuerpo voluptuoso le había confesado que estaba enamorada del shinigami sustituto. Para Rukia, al recordar eso, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por dos simples razones; una que recordaba cada detalle cuando Orihime le dijo que estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de estar al lado del Kurosaki, mientras que la segunda fue que Ichigo se le había confesado cuando ella estaba al borde de la "muerte", cuando ella sabía bien los sentimientos de su amiga. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer en ese momento mientras tenía una pregunta rodeando por su mente, levanto la vista encontrándose con la de su esposo, que en ese momento se preocupó por su mujer.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto el pelinaranja.

– Ichigo… ¿Qué… qué… – la voz de la pequeña shinigami estaba entrecortada que no podía hablar tan claramente. En ese momento eso le asusto a Ichigo. – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… Orihime… te hubiera dicho sus sentimientos? ¿Le corresponderías? ¿Estarías con ella? ¿Seguirías sintiendo algo por mí… si estuvieras con Orihime? – Ichigo miro con cariño a su esposa mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente sus lágrimas.

– Rukia, enana, no pienses en eso. – le susurró al oído en un tono cariñoso. – Si Inoue se me hubiera confesado me quedaría sorprendido, pero, le diría la verdad de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

– ¿Qué… qué le dirías? – pregunto nerviosa Rukia.

– Le diría que no soy el indicado para ella. – Ichigo le susurró al oído de su esposa mientras que ella sintió su corazón acelerarse.

_Mis palabras no salen bien_  
_Pero voy a tratar de decir que estoy feliz por ti_  
_Creo que me voy a tomar esa unidad_  
_Quería... darte algo_  
_Que he querido darte por años..._  
_Mi corazón_

Rukia estaba en shock al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo, por una parte estaba tranquila pero por la otra estaba triste por su amiga Orihime. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, la pequeña shinigami no tardo en corresponderle mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas y a la vez que un leve sonrojo decoro sus blancas mejillas.

_(Mi corazón... mi dolor no se cubrirá... me dejaste)_

_Mi corazón_

_(Mi corazón no puede tomar este encubrimiento... me dejaste)_

Los novios siguieron bailando su vals mientras ignoraban todo su alrededor, sus malos pensamientos y el mundo, solamente eran ellos dos disfrutando de la compañía del uno con otro e incluso de aquella música que simplemente le hacía compañía aquella burbuja de felicidad.

_No puedo cambiar esto_  
_Nunca puedo tomarlo de nuevo_  
_Pero ahora, no puedo cambiar de opinión_  
_(Me dejaste)_

Los invitados miraron con alegría a los novios bailar, algunos comenzaron a grabarlos y otros se dedicaron a tomarles unas cuantas fotografías de aquella hermosa escena de enamorados.

_Y yo no puedo tomar esto_  
_Nunca puedo llevar esto, pero ahora_  
_No pude cambiar tu opinión_  
_No se puede cambiar tu opinión_  
_(Me dejaste)_  
_No se puede cambiar tu opinión_  
_(Me dejaste)_  
_(Me dejaste)_  
_(Me dejaste)_  
_Sólo asegúrate de que se vaya_  
_Haz que se vaya... por favor._

Todos habían disfrutado de la ceremonia del nuevo matrimonio Kurosaki, pero, para Orihime simplemente ella vino a lo que vino primero en felicitar a la feliz pareja (más claro que fue Ichigo a quien se las dio) para después darle la vuelta a la página y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ok espero que les haya gustado el fic, la verdad no me convenció mucho pero hice lo mejor que pude para que estuviera bien relatado, si hubo alguna equivocación con la ortografía perdón.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario; al igual que también acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, abucheos, bankais, bakudos, kiduos, ceros, etc.

Nos leemos luego; D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
